An infinitely variable transmission for use with automobiles is presently needed. Such a system would permit greater engine efficiency since the engine could always operate at a speed optimum for the power being delivered.
In the 75 Kw range (where present automobile engines operate) the conventional V-belt is generally replaced by a metal chain. This chain carries pins which wedge between conical sheaves. As the chain articulates onto a pair of sheaves these pins wedge between the two sheaves. During this wedging process the pins slide a short distance in a direction generally radial to the sheave. The primary loss of the system is associated with this sliding. The loss is considerable because the contact between pin and sheave is a line contact rather than an area contact. The high consequent pressure appearing at the contact extrudes the lubricant and metal bears against metal. If this sliding contact could be over a surface, pressures would be much less and lubricant would not be extruded. This would cause loss to be drastically reduced. Also, wear life would be greatly extended and higher loads could be handled.
This problem has been addressed by others. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,846 issued to MAURER. This patent discloses a most clever mechanism for eliminating the radial sliding. Unfortunately the mechanism provides a point contact between sheave and roller rather than the desired line contact.